Withdrawal
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Liz wants some, but Ari isn't giving any. Ariana/Liz pairing


**Reviews make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of human beings is frowned upon is most societies.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ari please?" Liz begged.

"No." Ari replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a bow on top?"

"Nope."

"But Ari, it's been a whole 48 hours! I can't take it anymore." Liz whined.

"Then you shouldn't have talked crap about Harry Potter." Ari defended. "Now you have to wait a full week before you can get any of this." Ari said, emphasizing the curves of her body.

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to admit that Harry Potter is kind of played out." Liz persuaded.

Ariana's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you trying to make it two weeks?"

Liz quickly took back what she said, "No, hell no."

"Good." Ari said simply as she sat down on the couch in her dressing room.

"Please baby? I'm going to go crazy if I don't have something inside me soon." Liz pleaded.

"You have fingers, do it yourself." Ari teased.

"It's not the same! They have to be your fingers!" Liz pouted. Ariana kissed the pout away. "Stop complaining or it's going to be 2 weeks. Now show some self-control. It's not that hard to abstain from sex for a week." Ariana explained. Liz smirked as she climbed on top of Ari, straddling her waist.

"You want to know what I think." Liz whispered into Ari's ear, sending shivers down the smaller girl's spine. Ariana was unable to control the nod of her head. "I think that you couldn't resist me, even if you tried." Ari let out a moan as Liz's hands ran over her chest.

"Lizzie, no." Ari said breathlessly. "You have to wait a week."

"But I don't want to wait a week." Liz whispered huskily as she slid her hands further south to the waistband of Ari's jeans.

"No Liz." Ari said with as much authority as she could muster. Liz slid her hand inside Ari's jeans to find that the girl wasn't wearing any underwear. She smirked as she wet a finger with Ari's fluids before sticking the finger into the tight heat.

Ari moaned quietly. "You know this is borderline rape right?" Ari announced. Liz added 2 more finger to shut the girl up, but it ended up doing the exact opposite. Ari let out a loud moan. Liz quickly muffled the sound with a kiss.

Feeling adventurous, Liz stuck her remaining fingers into Ariana. Ariana let out an ear piercing scream as she came. A few seconds later Victoria came knocking on the door asking what had happened. "She saw a bug." Liz lied. She could practically picture Victoria rolling her eyes and walking away from the door.

Ariana slowly came down from her high. "I hope you know that you're returning the favor." Liz prodded.

"Nope." Ariana said as she gently pushed Liz off, got up and walked to Avan's dressing room.

Liz groaned and followed after her. She walked in to find Victoria and Ariana on the couch and Avan sitting on a table. "Ari, we're not done our discussion." Liz said with an edge to her voice.

"Our discussion was done when I walked out of the room. We have nothing else to talk about." Ariana said with the same edge. Liz was becoming frustrated, sexually and emotionally, but mostly sexually.

"Ariana. My dressing room. Now." Liz demanded, trying to control her temper. "Who do you think you are? You're not the boss of me!" Ariana shouted as she stormed out and towards her dressing room, slamming the door in Liz's face and locking it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Victoria and Avan sat there stunned. "Uhh, what just happened?" Avan asked. "Liz just fucked Ari and I'm guessing that Ari wouldn't return the favor." All Avan could do was nod.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Liz's phone vibrated with a message from Ariana.

_'TWO WEEKS!'_

Liz groaned. She could barely last the next hour let alone another week. She knocked on Ariana's dressing room door. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please open the door."

"No!" Ariana said defiantly.

"Ariel, I'm so, so sorry. Please, can we just talk about this? Liz pleaded.

Ariana's heart sped up at the nickname. She hadn't heard it since season 1 of the show, when Dan had made her dye her hair red. Liz used to tease her about her resemblance to the Disney princess all the time. Ariana secretly loved the nickname though.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door for her girlfriend. Liz immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby; please don't be mad at me." Ariana grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her to the couch where they sat down. Ari began playing with the fingers of the hand she held.

"I was never really mad at you." Ari whispered, but it was still loud enough for Liz to hear.

"What?" Liz said with confusion.

"I wanted to see if our relationship could be more than just sex." Ari shrugged. "But you have no self-control whatsoever." Ari said disappointedly.

"I do!" Liz quickly assured. "Our relationship is way more than just sex; and if it really means that much to you we can go 2 weeks without sex." Liz promised.

Ariana's face filled with joy but then turned into a smirk. "How about just one week?"

Liz also smirked. "How about just one hour?" Ariana's smirk vanished.

"Don't push it."

_**The End**_


End file.
